


The Old Devils Are At It Again

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Trauma, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Bots have been coming out of the wild places of Etheria and attacking towns. With the Horde gone, people are wondering why. Are they just random bots still executing their programming or is it something more? Chuck and Fire Ears decide that as Hordies, it's their place to figure it out but when they end up doing so are they going to be able to get through it?
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	The Old Devils Are At It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“Chuck, are you sure that we maybe shouldn’t have got Scorpia to help us out on this one?” Fire Ears said as they flew the skiff towards a remote supply depot. 

“No, absolutely not,” Chuck said. “Everything we’ve seen points towards this being some old Hordak-era Horde person activating these bots. That makes this a Horde mess and Hordies are supposed to clean up those messes on their own. Besides, it’s not like we even know that there’s something here. I just know there were some bot parts stationed here, it’s kind of in the same region as the last bot attack and I figured we’d take a look. No princess involvement needed.” 

Fire Ears shrugged as the mountainous landscape flowed by them and followed the navigation cues. They were out on the edge of the Kingdom of Snows and while it wasn’t yet the deep cold that kingdom was so well known for, it was certainly getting chilly. Fire Ears felt his fur fluff out a little bit more to keep him warm and he asked, “Chuck, you doing ok up there? It’s getting pretty chilly.” 

“I’m ok but probably couldn’t hurt to put down in a bit and eat something hot. Besides, we should be there soon. Couldn’t hurt to eat beforehand,” Chuck said as he sat on the front of the skiff watching ahead as they started to clear a ridge. 

“Sounds good, just let me know…,” Fire Ears started to say before Chuck started to shout something that was lost in the sound of an explosion from the rear of the skiff. 

Fire Ears fought for control as they started to drop from the sky. Flames licked around him as he began to growl and leaned into the controls to try and get the most he could out of them. Chuck held on for his life as another bolt of green energy shot up from the forest below, barely missing them. 

“What is that!?” Chuck screamed as Fire Ears managed to miss the top of a tree only to hit the top of another one and sheer it off. 

“Busy!” Fire ears screamed back at him as they lost altitude. 

Fire Ears fought the skiff left and managed to get them through a narrow gap between two trees towards a small field he’d managed to spot. Finally, he brought it in for a landing but not a gentle one. He plowed a furrow the length of the field and only stopped at the end of the field because the front of the skiff plowed straight into a tight tangle of fallen trees. Fire Ears sat puffing for a moment before noticing that Chuck wasn’t moving. Running forward, he gave a quick overview of Chuck and saw that he’d somehow got a cut across the top of his head. Looking back, he saw that the skiff was still burning.

“OK, gotta move you, Chuck. Just hang in there, it’s not that bad. OK, FE, now just support his head and neck, come on, you got this,” Fire Ears said to himself as he carefully picked up Chuck and carefully climbed down from the skiff. Chuck woke up a few minutes later to Fire Ears sitting on the ground and carefully holding him in his arms and holding a mass of rags against Chuck’s head.

“What happened?” Chuck said.

“Oh thank you, you’re not slurring your words,” Fire Ears said looking into Chuck’s eyes. “And your pupils are the same size it looks like. What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Coming down, you jinked left and then I think I got hit by a branch or something,” Chuck said.

“OK, last question. Who’s the queen of Bright Moon?” Fire Ears said.

“Queen Glimmer, why?” Chuck said.

“Yeah, you can tell you were a supply sergeant and out of the field for a long time,” Fire Ears said with a grin. “You forgot your concussion first aid.”

“Well all I know is that I feel extremely sweaty and it’s nasty,” Chuck said as he ran his hand over his forehead and looked at it.

“Yeah, maybe don’t do that,” Fire Ears said as he tried to figure out how to stop Chuck when both his hands were busy holding Chuck. 

Chuck noticed that his hand was red and looking slightly confused said, “Wait, is that…, is that mine…,” and then promptly passed out again. 

Chuck came to a little while later wrapped up in a sleeping bag a little back in the woods. He noticed that their gear they had packed was stacked up beside him. Fire Ears came around a tree as Chuck sat up. 

“OK, so I cleaned you up, epoxied the cut and put a wrap on it best I could. You’ll probably have a scar but it’s going to be minimal. I hauled our stuff out of the skiff and tried to call for help but I think the communicator is shot,” Fire Ears said. “I’m hoping the crash beacon activated at least.” 

“Do we need to get out of here?” Chuck said looking around as he shrugged off the sleeping bag. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to hang around. It’s been less than an hour and nobody has shown up yet but that doesn’t mean they won’t,” Fire Ears said. “Do you think it was some automated defense system?”

“Could be. Probably a bot. I saw the flash and tried to warn you but I’m guessing it was too late. Anyway, it’s new if it was an automated system. We never set anything like that up because the point of a hidden stash is hidden. Why give it away by randomly blowing things out of the air? Let’s get going either way,” Chuck said as he stood up a little unsteady and started packing away his stuff. 

Fire Ears quickly walked up to Chuck with concern written across his face and helped steady him as he stood. 

“Hey, I’m ok, really,” Chuck said with a laugh. 

“Just don’t want you busting your head open again,” Fire Ears said with a smile. 

As Chuck strapped his pack on and stretched a little they both looked around the woods. A few colorful birds flitted in and out of the trees but that was the only movement. Everything seemed peaceful and still and it put both of them on edge. 

“Kind of wish we at least had some armor with us,” Chuck said. “How long before we’re considered overdue?” 

“We had a check in at nightfall,” Fire Ears said. “I assume that if my call didn’t go out and the crash beacon didn’t activate that they’ll send help about an hour after that. If they get close enough we have the short range radios. And you know why we don’t have armor.” 

“I know. Anyway, so half a day before they even come looking?” Chuck said, thinking.

“Yep, and the time to get organized and get out here,” Fire Ears said. 

“Then if we’re where I think we are, we can probably at least hike and get a look at the place,” Chuck said. 

“Sure that’s a good idea?” Fire Ears said as they started walking away from the wreck.

“No, but it’s better than sitting here and waiting to see what shows up,” Chuck said.

“I meant us moving too far with your head banged up,” Fire Ears said as he walked beside him. 

Chuck touched the bandage on it and winced a little, not noticing Fire Ears wincing in sympathy, and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. I can handle this.” 

They walked for hours and not long before nightfall they were sitting in the brush looking out at an area of containers covered in netting. Several people scurried around putting together a bot from parts taken from a container. They wore the unmistakable armor of the Horde.

“Well, I guess there’s the answer to the random bots attacking,” Fire Ears said as they looked around a tree. 

“Can you tell who it is?” Chuck said. 

“Nope. No binoculars either,” Fire Ears said. “Can’t believe they’re wearing the same Horde colors. You’d think they’d change it up a bit.” 

“Not everyone has your fashion sense, FE,” Chuck said as he looked on. “So what’s the plan? We still have a few hours before anyone is going to come looking.”

“Plan? Unless you forgot, we weren’t expecting to actually run into anyone. We planned to just see what was going on and go back,” Fire Ears said. “We should probably back out quietly and wait for pick up.”

“Yeah but remember, second point of the Oath. It is your problem,” Chuck said. “Which means this is our problem. Especially since…,” 

“OK, OK, I get it. I helped you come up with the Oath, you don’t have to remind me,” Fire Ears said with a grin. “It doesn’t say that we have to tackle it all at once though.”

“True, but maybe we can, I don’t know, go down there and do something,” Chuck said. 

“Like what? Use harsh language?” Fire Ears replied. “Seriously, are you sure you didn’t hit your head too hard?” 

“Actually, why can’t we just go down and say something? Just say hey, whatcha up to?” Chuck said. 

Fire Ears looked at him long and hard for a moment before he said, “You see they’re armed, right? They probably shot us out of the sky. They’ve been sending bots out attacking people. I don’t think they’re just going to be open and friendly.”

“Everyone deserves a chance,” Chuck said. 

As Fire Ears was about to say that Chuck really didn’t need to quote more of the Hordie Oath at him, a voice from behind them startled the both of them. 

“Well, I see that the sickening sweet Princess philosophy has rubbed off on you Sergeant,” the voice said. “I thought maybe you came to join me but instead you’ve simply come looking for your destruction.” 

Chuck and Fire Ears turned around to see a tall, thin lizard person holding a stun baton on them. He was dressed in Horde armor and his skin slowly changed colors to match the background as the shadows shifted. Two other people wearing helmets stood up out of the brush as well.

“I recognize you Soldier Fire Ears as well. You two founded that traitorous group if my intelligence is correct. Then you found out about my bot attacks, someone must have betrayed me, and now you what, came out here to stop my conquest? Try and get us to join the side of good?” he said with a sneer. “Truly, you make me laugh.” 

His laugh was cut short as Fire Ears as he raised his hand and said, “Ummm, yeah, who are you? What’s your name?” 

“What do you mean, what is my name!? Fool! Don’t toy with me! You shall not sway me from my mighty task!” he said. 

Chuck cleared his throat and said, “OK, we’re not toying with you. We seriously have no idea who you are buddy.” 

“I am Maggard the Mighty! Remember that name for if you anger me more, or call me buddy again, it will be the last you hear,” Maggard said. 

“Not a problem,” Fire Ears said. “Thank you for helping us get on the same page.”

Maggard narrowed his eyes, leaned down a little, and looked at Fire Ears, “Are you mocking me?”

Fire Ears, who absolutely had been mocking him, said, “No.”

“Refer to me as at least sir,” Maggard said as he straightened up. “As your superior, it’s the bare minimum after all.” 

“Certainly sir,” Chuck said. “What would you like us to do, sir?”

Maggard again leaned over and narrowed his eyes at Chuck. Chuck was doing his best sucking up to a superior officer voice and Fire Ears was doing his best not to laugh.

“I don’t think I like your tone, Sergeant,” Maggard said. Then he nodded and the two soldiers with him walked forward and shocked the both of them into unconsciousness. 

They woke up in the dim light of the inside of a cargo box. Chuck groaned as he moved and his head immediately hurt. Fire Ears sat up and was immediately over by him and crouching down to put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder. 

“Are you OK?” Fire Ears said with concern.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up,” Chuck said as he scooted over and sat back against the wall. 

“Wonderful, they probably bumped your head dragging us in here,” Fire Ears said as he carefully held Chuck’s head and looked him over. “Took our coats too.”

“Great. At least we’re not out in the wind,” Chuck said. 

“Yeah, but it’s past nightfall,” Fire Ears said. “It’s going to get cold in here. Maybe you should have had these containers insulated when you were still having them made.”

“Wasn’t my department,” Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I just decided where it went, not how it got made. So you think maybe we shouldn’t have been flippant?” 

“Naw, we lived through Horde Prime’s occupation. This dudes a clown. He’s out here putting on airs, scurrying around in the hinterlands while sending a few bots out. He’s a wannabe,” Fire Ears said. 

“We still should give him a chance,” Chuck said. “After all, that could easily have been me if I hadn’t found you first. It’s what I wanted to do.”

Fire Ears sighed and shook his head, “No, we don’t, Chuck. I know you still feel guilty about wanting to try and reform the Horde but you didn’t. Besides, we’ve been doing our things for months now and he’s heard of us. He knows the score. He could have come out of the hills. He had his chance.” 

“He obviously knows us too before. He’s Horde, FE. That’s our problem. That’s what we try and fix,” Chuck said. 

“And we do, every day. But this isn’t going to be fixed by some mortar and stone,” Fire Ears said. 

The door opened behind them and Maggard stepped into it. A soldier stood at his side and shined a small spotlight on them. 

“Oh you little mewling creatures, you never cease to amuse me. Sergeant, what chance would you give me, mmm? Would you tell me about all the good you’ve done? Or would you talk about some warm feeling you get and how I can feel that too?” Maggard said in a mocking sweet tone. “And you Soldier, what would you say? Would you mock me some more while you’re unarmed and outnumbered? You call me a clown but you both are fools. I will bring Etheria under the rule of the Horde as it was destined to be or I will burn us all down in cleansing flame!”

Fire Ears snorted and said, “Could you at least make up your own threats and stop stealing from someone else?”

Maggard’s eyes flashed as his skin turned red all over. “You little worm of a man, how dare you insult me! I hold over you the power of life and death! I could crush you on a whim! Do not taunt me anymore or you will feel my wrath!” 

Chuck coughed and said, “Is your wrath that you don’t use your indoor voice? Ever?”

Maggard stood silent, fury in his eyes, while Fire Ears started snorting trying not to laugh too hard. Maggard took a breath.

“Ah, yes, humor and false bravado. You’re probably assuming that someone is coming to rescue you. They already did. Twelve of your Hordies rode to your rescue with that Scorpioni princess. Our automated defenses took care of that. Nine of them, including that Scorpioni, won’t be returning. The others are on the run but that’s OK, they’re injured, my troops are after them and they won’t last long,” Maggard said in a cold, low voice. 

One of the soldiers walked up behind Maggard, got his attention, saluted and handed over a battered helmet. Chuck and Fire Ears recognized it as one of the old Horde helmets they’d modified to be used for welding. It was crushed on one side and blackened. Maggard threw it at Fire Ears feet. Fire Ears squatted down and picked it up. 

“What? Nothing to say? No witty rejoinder? No sarcastic…,” Maggard said. 

“I hope you live long enough to understand just how lost you really are and I hope it’s not too late when you do,” Chuck said quietly. 

Maggard began to laugh at him. “You’re sitting on the ground, shivering, wounded, utterly defeated, and you say that?”

“It’s not too late. You can still turn around, Maggard. It won’t be easy; you’ll have to answer for what’s been done but it’s worth it. Fix what’s broken, that’s the Hordie motto, it could be yours as well,” Chuck said, raising his voice so he could be heard by the soldiers. 

Maggard laughed even more at him. 

“And I suppose we’ll all just dance back and the Princesses will accept me with open arms and the three of us will just build houses or something?” Maggard said. 

“Basically, yes,” Chuck said. 

“Oh, Sergeant, I heard earlier that you wanted to do what I did. The only difference is that I have the will of steel to make it so and you’re weak-willed and you’ve chosen this pathetic avenue forward and told yourself you’ve found glory,” Maggard said. “But enough. As I am the Horde it is my job to pass sentence on deserters such as you two. 

Sergeant, your crime is the greatest. I shall imprison you as I conquer Etheria so that you can see what you could have had. As for you Soldier, your impudence has earned you nothing but death. I shall be back in half an hour with a detail and you shall be executed for desertion. Sergeant, you shall watch. How much of a clown am I now?” 

With that Maggard stepped back and shut the door as Fire Ears threw the helmet. It rebounded off the door and came to rest by his feet. Chuck started to stand up but quickly began to fall as a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him. Fire Ears quickly went over to Chuck and caught him and held him close as they both sat on the ground. Chuck started to speak quietly, “OK, we got the helmet. We can use that to fight our way out and head for the trees as fast as possible.”

“You can’t even stand, Chuck,” Fire Ears said as he held him close and cradled his head against his shoulder.

“I just need a minute, be on top of it in just a minute,” Chuck said. 

“OK, while we wait for that I gotta say something to you,” Fire Ears whispered in Chuck’s ear. “If he’s serious, if this is it for me, you play along with him. You get by his side and then bring him down.”

Chuck shook his head no before he suddenly stopped and groaned in pain. 

“Yes, yes you will. You do that for me. Please. If I fight they’ll probably just kill us both but if I go quiet, you’ve got a chance. I can go quietly if I know you’ll have a chance. That’s my last wish, that you have a chance. Because after the occupation, I was ready to settle down and be a tailor and I was happy with that. Then you showed up and together we did something so much greater. You make me feel greater and I’m just now realizing that you mean everything to me. Do this, please,” Fire Ears said in a whispered rush. 

Chuck looked at him surprised. “You mean everything to me too,” Chuck whispered back. “I love you and I can’t imagine living without you. It’s why I can’t do that. I’d rather go down fighting with you.”

“I love you too,” Fire Ears said urgently. “But remember, fix what’s broken. This is broken and you’re the best one to have a chance to fix it. Make it through, for me. Promise me. Promise me!”

Chuck was starting to cry as he put his hand up to grab Fire Ears head.

“I promise, I promise,” Chuck fiercely whispered back. Fire Ears nodded as the two held each other and cried. After a few minutes, Chuck wiped his tears away.

“Help me to my feet. We’re facing this guy standing,” Chuck said. Fire Ears helped Chuck to his feet and they put their arms around each other. Fire Ears noticed the helmet on the ground. 

“Take care of their people,” Fire Ears said quietly.

“I will. I’ll talk to Perfuma as soon as I can too. Let her know what happened. They’d only had a few months of being engaged. They were planning their wedding…,” Chuck said before he trailed off. 

“You know, all those years, I figured I’d get smashed by ice or crushed by a vine or teleported off a cliff or something. Didn’t figure it’d be this way,” Fire Ears said as they heard the door start to open. 

Chuck stood silently and hugged him closer as a single soldier slipped in the door, pulled it partially shut behind them, and pulled their helmet off. Under it was a scared looking young man. 

“Ummm, I know he thinks we’re weak but one guy to bring us out?” Chuck said as him and Fire Ears watched the man.

“I’m not here for that. He’s going to make you wait longer, make it rough or whatever. Were you serious about what you said? Can we really just go back?” he said. 

“Yeah, you can,” Chuck said. “Were you Horde?”

“I was a cadet when Horde Prime showed up,” he said and Chuck noticed that he couldn’t be more than seventeen or eighteen. 

“OK, you’ll have to answer for whatever you might have done above and beyond being just a soldier, and of course all of this, but I promise we’ll stand by you through it. If you want to join us after, we’ll take you in, for as long as you want,” Chuck said. 

“I’d join right now if you’d take me,” the young man said. “I want to get you out of here and quit this.”

Fire Ears and Chuck looked at each other and nodded. 

“You do it, Chuck,” Fire Ears said. “I’ll watch out the door.” 

Fire Ears helped Chuck lean against the wall and Chuck gestured for the young man to come forward. “What’s your name?” Chuck said. 

“Rufus,” he responded. 

“OK, Rufus. Repeat after me. I swear that as a Hordie I will uphold this oath. It is my oath that if it’s broken, to fix it. That it is my problem. That apologies matter but actions are what make them real. That everyone deserves a chance. And that I will do better, every day, anyway I can,” Chuck said. 

Rufus slowly repeated it to him and when he was done, Chuck motioned him a little closer and carefully shook his hand. 

“You’re a Hordie. Normally it’s a hug but if I let go of this wall, I’m going to fall,” Chuck said. “What’s your plan?” 

Rufus nodded and wiped at his eyes a little before saying, “We have a skiff and I have the key. It’s close to here and I’m going to act like I’m taking you somewhere else in camp if we run into anyone. We don’t have far to go though and we can be out pretty quick.” 

“That sounds like a solid plan. Let’s make it happen,” Fire Ears said. 

Rufus nodded and put his helmet on and the three of them walked out. Rufus walked behind them as if he was escorting them and the stars and moons gave enough light for them to navigate the dark forest. It was only a few minutes before they came up to a small clearing with the skiff in it. 

Fire Ears turned around to Rufus, to ask for help lifting Chuck up onto the skiff, when he saw a thin vine quickly growing across the ground towards Rufus. 

“Wait! Don’t hurt him!” Fire Ears yelled as the vine wrapped around Rufus and lifted him into the air. 

Perfuma came around from behind a tree with a few Hordies. “I wasn’t going to but I feel like he has negative energy and thought I’d hold him in place here while I assessed it.” 

“We are glad to see you all,” Chuck said. “Perfuma, there’s, um, there’s something I have to tell you about Scorpia. Something important.”

They could hear shouting starting back towards the camp and the sounds of people scrambling around. 

“Chuck, I love that you want to share with me right now but can it wait please? I’d like Scorpia with me anyway. I think it’s best not to talk about someone if they’re not present,” Perfuma said.

“Perfuma, that’s the problem, Scorpia, well, umm, she’s…,” Chuck said and then suddenly trailed off as he saw the red lightning bolts of Scorpia shooting through the trees followed by her shouting, “I’m sorry!”

“She’s alive!?” Chuck and Fire Ears shouted together. 

“Well of course she is,” Perfuma said. “Why wouldn't she be?” 

“It’s a long story,” Chuck said with relief as Fire Ears helped him rest against the side of the skiff. “Now if you could please let our new friend Rufus down, I’d appreciate it.”

“Sure!” Perfuma said as she set Rufus down and unwrapped him.

Rufus took his helmet off and had a startled look in his eyes as he looked at Perfuma. Fire Ears had gone over to the few Hordies that were with Perfuma and had said a few words to them before he turned around and motioned at Rufus. 

“Come over here and meet your crew, Rufus,” Fire Ears said before turning back to the Hordies. “He’s taken the oath. Bring him up to speed would you?” 

Rufus walked forward and nervously held his hand out when one of the Hordies, a large grizzled and scarred satyr woman, stepped forward and swept him up in a hug while saying, “Hey, we’re huggers here my man.” 

Pretty soon all of them were standing around the main camp. Most of Maggard’s soldiers sat on the ground in a ring looking a little lost. Chuck sat in a camp chair with a blanket wrapped around him while Fire Ears stood behind him with his hand on Chuck’s shoulder. They’d told everyone to look out for Maggard but no one had seen him. Perfuma was kneeling down talking with a few of the soldiers. 

“No one fits the description. You think maybe he’s a shapeshifter like Double Trouble?” Scorpia said as she walked up behind Chuck and Fire Ears and hooked an arm around Fire Ears for a quick hug. 

“There’s an uncomfortable thought,” Chuck said. “From what you’ve said, Double Trouble is mercenary and it’s easy to tell where they stand. Beside the money and the winner. Maggard is committed though and having that kind of power would be way more dangerous. Maybe see if Rufus can ID every one of these people. That’d be a start.” 

“Can do! So Perfuma said you two thought I was dead? What’s up with that?” Scorpia said. 

Fire Ears laughed and said, “Well, it sounds like you all got here right before we escaped but Maggard had said that you had already been here and that he and his people had killed you and some of the others. Had a messed up Hordie helmet with him as well. We fell for it but I’m real glad it wasn’t true.” 

“Wow! Rumors of my own death! That’s… you know what, that’s weird,” Scorpia said. 

Chuck smiled and said, “Well I’m glad they were just that. Considering we live in your kingdom and you’ve helped us out so much we kind of consider you a friend. Losing you would have been awful.”

“Ah, thanks guys,” Scorpia said.

Perfuma walked over to the group as they were talking and said, “Well, they all seem like great people who just went down the wrong path. One of them said that he saw Maggard and two of his close buddies running as soon as the fighting started. They said he had a skiff of his own.”

Fire Ears laughed and gave Chuck’s shoulder a squeeze, “See? What’d I say? Clown.”

“Yeah, clown. I’ll remember that when I wake up having nightmares about this later,” Chuck said with a laugh. “So now what?” 

“Well, we can take them back to any of the kingdoms and put them through the hearing to find out exactly what they’ve done and then assign their service accordingly,” Perfuma said. “We’re close to the Kingdom of Snows so we can take them to Frosta.”

“Do you think that King Micah would rather have them at Bright Moon?” Chuck said. 

“No, I think Micah would be fine with whatever,” Perfuma said. “It was partially his idea to spread that kind of responsibility out anyway.”

“OK, well Rufus needs to go as well,” Chuck said. “He’s sworn to the Hordies but he needs to do his service first.”

Scorpia laughed and said, “Yeah but his service will probably be fixing stuff up. That just means he’ll end up with the Hordies more than likely anyway. I bet most of these probably will. Let’s get going. We need to put out a warning to be on the lookout for Maggard and Chuck, you really need to see a doctor.”

Chuck squeezed Fire Ears hand and said, “Yeah, I want to get fixed up and then me and FE have some things to discuss.” 

As Chuck looked up at Fire Ears with a smile, a double boom sounded in the air above them. They all looked up to see a fiery star tracing across the heavens. One of the Hordies pulled out a pair of huge binoculars and trained them on the object as it streaked through the sky. 

“It’s the Mara’s Dream,” she said when she pulled the binoculars away. 

Perfuma and Scorpia looked at each other with concern. They had expected the Best Friends Squad to be gone for much longer. 

Perfuma took a deep breath, “Something’s happened.”

Chuck replied, “Lots of things have happened. Let’s get going and see if they need fixing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> OK, I felt really, really bad "killing" Scorpia, even though I knew Maggard was lying. The fact I'm posting this on her birthday is just icing on that feeling. Chuck's line about how they just had a few months together was pure me talking. That being said, I think one of my favorite Scorpia lines I've written is in this fic and it's here yelling, "Sorry!" as she's throwing lightning. As to dialogue, I also had WAY too much fun writing Maggard's. I actually intended him to be one-shot and get captured here but I just had to let him go so he could possibly appear again. I also originally intended Chuck and Fire Ears to take him more seriously but it just couldn't happen. I realized they'd both seen and lived through much worse than him and so I couldn't pass up the chance for them to goof on him. 
> 
> That being said, Chuck and Fire Ears huh? That relationship really kind of jumped out at me. I always intended for them to be close best friends but when I was writing when they thought Fire Ears was going to be killed it just felt way more natural for them to come to that Princess Bride moment of, "And they realized that all the time they'd been saying, 'Bro,' what they really meant was, 'I love you.'"
> 
> I have to say, that I've had a lot of fun imagining what the Hordies are like. I talked a little bit about it in the end notes when they first appeared in I'm Down to Just One Thing but of course more time has passed so I knew it would become more involved as well. The most fun was coming up with the oath. I was going to have it referenced all through the story and then just summarize it in the notes but decided that having Rufus switch sides and decide to rescue Chuck and Fire Ears gave me the perfect chance to have it given in full. If you're wondering, I'm imagining nomadic communal groups living and working together in both physical and emotional support of each other, loosely organized just enough to not overlap each other but still fairly autonomous, going around and fixing stuff up. I think eventually they're going to start getting people who weren't Horde but it hasn't happened yet. Right now, it's pretty much 100% ex-Horde and it's where you go if you are ex-Horde to help settle those demons in your head and make the world a better place.
> 
> Finally, the lyrics for this song is also the title of the song. It's The Old Devils Are At It Again by William Elliot Whitmore. It's a great piece of folk/country music and when I was writing about the renegade bots a few fics back, I already had an idea of where they were coming from and that this was going to be the song lyrics.
> 
> Edit note: Corrected the ship name from Mara's Hope to Mara's Dream. Thank you to Somariel for catching it and pointing it out!


End file.
